The Sad Love of the Savior
by Microsoftgirl24
Summary: The Savior had restored Neverland and has brought her son back to Storybooke unharmed. The Shadow was not done with The Savior and exacted his Revenge taking The Savior down with him. Loves that have been...lost find their way back to one another after death.
1. The Story

Narrator=_Narrator_

* * *

**Emma's POV:**

Growing up I never had my life planned, there was always an absence of things in it. No love, no lasting friendships or relationships, no doubting charming loving parent's like kids have in the movies or in story book's.

Or so I thought because you see when I was very young I stopped believing in stories realizing them as just something people made up. In my life things never were looking up only down, and yes sometimes it did look a little less bleak and going somewhat good for me but it always turned to shit sooner or later.

This isn't how I imagined beginning this story, let's just say it starts off at a sad note...

* * *

**No one's POV(only _Narrator_ which isn't Emma):**

There was a funeral taking place in the Storybooke cemetery the whole town showed up for it, this was no simple town person's funeral. The royal family was the main family and the king and queen had lost their .

_You know some times life is all planned out being born, school, job, family Emma Swan's wasn't like this at all. __All people know that there's no choice in the matter were all going to end up in the same place whether we like it or not._

People were gathered around the light wooden casket which had the Royal family crest carved into the wood top hanging over the already dug square in the ground. There were white roses being placed on top of it.

Snow White was standing next to her husband in unstoppable tears a white rose clutched in her hand. David was in tears as well he didn't care who saw he was grieving his daughter, someone who seemed to be indestructible until now. He now regrets saying that Emma could take care of herself, he should have been there any way just because for the fact she was his daughter and now she was gone.

_They found her body cold and lifeless, at night in the middle of main street they saw her defeat The Shadow when he went to exact his last revenge on her for restoring Neverland. Emma used magic creating a powerful bright light blinding them mixing with the Shadow's darkness then The Shadow was no more and then she fell to floor and was..just gone. The Shadow took her down with him, Neal ran over to her seeing her on the ground and tried to wake her but never kissed her. They found no pulse and she was dead._

David had a white rose in one hand and his other arm around his wife as they both cried for the lost of their daughter as did the whole town. It felt like when Emma died the town did as well, the happiness and love just vanished like she did.

Henry was standing in front of Regina who had Killian to her side for they had been dating for a while. Henry had tear stains down his cheeks and a lost look in his eyes, he held a white rose in his hand.

Henry silently walked over to the casket and placed his white rose upon it, he cried and sniffled after he placed it on top with the other white roses.

_He remember's perfectly clear running towards the group of his family standing in a circle crowding something or someone on the ground all were crying, he remember's running over to them and breaking through them not caring for he knew who they were crowding around, for he had not seen her in the circle._

_He remember's seeing her lying there in his dad's lap, his father crying hard as he gripped her in agony of her death. He remembers saying her name "mom" seeing her then he went down on his knee's next to his dad saying her name "Mom!?" then again noticing she wasn't breathing, he shook her tears storming in his eyes as he tried to deny what was in front of him as he screamed her name "MOM!" he stopped shaking her speaking his thoughts out loud "No...NO!..Don't leave me!..you can't!...Mom!...Mommy" he remember's his father pulling him towards him in a hug crushing him crying as it started to lightly rain around them as if the world was crying with them._

"I miss you mom, it's so unfair after everything you did for everyone you deserved to be happy. Why did it have to be you mommy, you were supposed to have your happy ending with me and Dad just like in my book"

_That had been the dream Henry and his Mommy dreamed Once Upon A Time..._

Henry cried as he walked back over to Regina who brought him into a hug sprouting tears herself. Emma was the only one besides Henry who believed she could change, she gave her the courage to change for herself and for Henry. Hook stood next to his love as she hugged the little lad he was crying himself over Swan the only women who bested him more than once, she didn't deserve this fate so fast. She deserved happiness, and what pained Killian Jones is that he was alive and she wasn't and he had done horrible things and he was getting his happy ending and as for Swan she had done amazing things helping people and yet where was her happy ending?

Snow and David went over to say their final good bye to Emma. Everyone watched with red teary eyes as Snow and David approached the casket together. They were the one's who hurt the most they had to bury their baby, they had folded her baby blanket and placed it under her head in the casket to be buried with her during the wake so they were always with her.

Snow trembled as she approached with David not wanting with everything she had in her heart for the person in the casket to not be her baby girl.

They joined hands, they lowered their hands down together placing the two rose's together on the top of the casket. David held Snow as she cried even more being near the casket, people looked upon them with a great sadness.

Snow slowly got out of David's grip she turned towards Emma's casket with tears in her eyes and tear stains on her cheeks. Snow placed her hand on the wooden top casket as she started to speak "I'm so sorry baby girl, mommy couldn't protect you. I wish more than anything I could have seen you grow up, I always imagined you with blonde pink tails running around the castle hallways with a huge smile on your face. You would had your mommy and daddy wrapped around your little finger and probably the whole kingdom" Snow got choked up as she tried to stop her crying, but she let it out.

"I am so proud of you baby, you beautiful girl. I waited twenty-eight years for you and I would wait forever more just to have you back her with us. Mommy misses you so much, everyone misses you and I will always be with you sweetheart" Snow crumbled as she finished David was right there he held her crying as well.

David looked over Snow's shoulder towards the casket, he imagined what Snow had said when she spoke and he cried even more. Tears fell off his cheek onto his wife but she didn't notice nor care.

Snow let go of him knowing he wanted to say something, David steeped closer to the casket and went down on one knee and put one of his hands on the wooden casket. He cried as a lone tear landed on it.

"Hi sweetheart it's daddy, I know I wasn't as close to you as your mother and I didn't express my love in open ways but I always wanted you to know I have always loved you from the moment I knew you existed. For you Emma were part of the light in my eyes and I would never ever leave you, I love you my little girl daddy loves you and I always will Emmy" He was trying not to cry too much, but failed when he slowly stood up and hugged Snow once more letting it out. They slowly walked over to where they were once were before.

_But sometimes lives aren't so simple __without even knowing it_ you can end up hurting the people you love the most, leaving the people you want to be with for the rest of your life...

Neal who was dating Emma for a month was standing off to the side holding one single white rose in his right hand with tears on his face. His father and Belle were behind him, Belle in tears and Gold with a saddened face but no tears. For he was crying on the inside for the fallen Hero he was a fan of and the sadness for the lost of his son's girlfriend who he had known since last week his son planned to Marry.

Neal had placed the ring box which contained the engagement ring he picked out inside Emma coffin in her hands, before they closed it. He was crying silently but not sobbing, for he was numb inside like a part of him died with Emma.

Neal approached the casket holding the rose in his hand with tears still flowing, with shaking hands he placed it on top. Everyone noticed him with sympathy knowing he was going to ask Emma to marry him and knowing how they were seen in town together she would have without a doubt said yes.

_That's Emma's boyfriend almost fiancé 'Neal' one of many she did not want to leave behind, they had dated ever since they reunited in Neverland they found Henry together. Emma restored Peter Pan by giving him a permanent shadow with the power of true love. With Peter Pan with a new Shadow attached, Neverland was restored for Orphans to run and play and never grown old. Peter offered them in thanks a magical bean to return Home to storybooke, sadly a year later this happened. Sadly they had forgotten the Shadow for he had disappeared, he showed up after they went back to storybooke getting his revenge._

"I miss you so much Emma, I don't know what I'm going to do. I do know that Henry will not grow up like we did, he will have a loving family who will be there for him till his end. This I promise you" Neal spoke to the casket honestly and sincerely knowing his words to be true, he released some tears silently as it fell onto the casket and glowed white and sparkled seeping through the wood and into Emma's heart. He hadn't noticed the glowing sparkling tear nor did anyone else. He soon walked away from the casket. He silently cried as he walked back to where he once was near his father and Belle.

The officiate in charge of the service finished his words. They had loyal royal guards who were to help lower the casket into the ground gently, the sunset shinned over the casket as if touching Emma for the last time making it look peaceful. The casket was lowered down and then the loyal former palace guards let go of the straps and took them out, they bowed to the Royal's and the rest of the closest family before steeping away.

Before everyone left they each sprinkled dirt over the casket in the ground, most of the town dispersed until it was just the immediate family left. Snow, David, Regina, Killian, Henry, Neal, Gold, and Belle stayed after everyone left. Gold and Belle turned to Snow and David and conveyed their condolences and how they remembered Emma. Henry was sanding near the casket which was in the ground staring at it with tears in his eyes, he felt someone come up behind him and place their hands on his shoulder's. Henry didn't need to know who it was for he recognized the touch it felt like his mom, it was his grandma.

Henry looked behind him to see everyone behind him together Snow behind him with her hands on his shoulder's David next to her right, Neal on her left ,Regina and Killian behind Neal's left and Belle and Gold behind Neal to his right.

They had her near Graham one plot over, they all stood there in black clothing dressed up most with tears in their eyes. Henry cried once more spilling tears before going towards Regina who brought him into her with a hug with tears of her own. They soon left, Gold and Belle were going to leave soon as well with Neal he lingered for a moment looking at the casket then at the sunset before going towards his father's car then leaving with them.

Snow and David stood there side by side near Emma's grave, they were still crying. They looked upon the gravestone marking the grave. It said..

* * *

Emma Ruth Nolan

1983-2014

Beloved Daughter, Mother, Girlfriend, Friend, Savior

Storybrooke's Sheriff and Hero

She saved all of us

* * *

They were holding hands, they stayed there for a half an hour more before deciding to leave to come back tomorrow to see her.

"Good-bye Emma" Snow whispered to her daughter one more time, knowing the last time she said that she decided to put her in the wardrobe knowing she wouldn't see her baby again only a women and no she wasn't going to see her baby again and no women. She sobbed and cried in her husbands arms as they slowly walked to their car in tears at the lost of their child. David cried the same when Snow said those words knowing the meaning.

They drove back to their new house, they had moved when Emma had passed. Snow couldn't handle the emotions and memories even photo's brought her to tears. For now the apartment was vacant and empty.

The couple drove to their house but was it in no way a Home, it never would be not without Emma.

* * *

The dark night sky covered the town of Storybooke people were sleeping, some crying some crying in their sleep.

At the storybooke graveyard a newly covered grave covered with dirt, a dead blonde women lied in her casket buried underground for rest.

Things were peaceful when underneath the ground inside the wooden casket the dead blonde women's heart glowed being touched by a tear of love. The women's deterioration started to reverse and the women's heart started to pump blood through out her body once more. The blonde women breathed in air and opened her eyes not knowing what was happening.

She started to become aware that she was in a box and air started shortening she need to get out she felt in her hands was a small box which she put to the side, she started to move inside it scared now knowing what the box was. She screamed scared for being in a casket and couldn't get out.

She figured a way out she punched trying to break through the wood, she finally broke through the wood realizing there was dirt behind it she continued tearing at the wood desperate for air.

She dug her way out of the casket and dug through the dirt and towards the surface, she clawed through the surface layer of dirt her hands reaching through it reaching to get out. She continued to get out of the ground and reached air she breathed in greatly and pulled her body out of the ground. She lied on the ground covered in dirt breathing trying to breathe normally again holding her still white baby blanket in one hand, she lifted her looking around at where she was she noticed she had blurred vision.

She tried to stand up fast and fell, she tried again slowly and carefully stood up.

When she stood up fully she noticed the a gravestone it was new, she tried to read it through her blurry vision and blinked her eyes and rubbed them trying to see.

She wish she didn't she notices the writing on it, the words she read them. Realization took over her now knowing and connecting the dots. The box under ground, the gravestone she started hyperventilating a little. She knows that's her name...some how she died and she can't remember how.

She looked around her, she heard noises the dark the cold her senses were coming back to her. Her hands hurt, she started to walk out of the grave yard towards a street.

She was scared she had no idea what was going on where she was, she just found out she died and doesn't even remember how.

She walked down a road with street light's it turned red as she approached it then turned green. She stared at it, it was the only light she had seen since she woke up everything was so dark.

A bright light was right behind her and getting bigger she heard a deafening beeping sound, she saw a large object coming her way. She ran out of its way covering her ears, the car moved around her seeing her trying not to hit her. The driver slammed on the brakes seeing the women, the saw who it was and watched as the women ran off down the street scared.

The driver called the police station which was directed to the current Sheriff's phone, they saw The Savior alive and clear as day. The driver was on the phone impatient as it rang then someone picked up who the driver head someone crying in the background.

"David it's Leroy,Emma's alive!"

She ran down the street before stopping to breathe seeing no bright light's, she looked up and around where she was it was the middle of a main road. Emma looked around the area noticing things, she just stood there and stared at a spot in the middle of the road where street lights were changing from red, green, yellow then red again.

She still stood there not moving when she heard a screeching behind her. She stood there covered in dirt and the nice comfortable dress she was buried in.

They got out of their car not believing what they were seeing there she was, she was in the dress they had buried her in like she just woke up from a sleep or something. This never happened before they were told once someone was dead they were dead not... alive.

Snow and David got out of their car as did Red and Granny, Regina and Hook they were shocked to see the women they all knew for dead standing up in the middle of the street alive. Snow with tears in eyes hoping this isn't some sick joke, because she has been through enough her and David had been though enough.

Snow slowly approached her supposed Dead daughter who was staring down at the spot she had 'died'. Snow tried to get the name out of her mouth but it wasn't happening and then she tried to say it again.

"Emma?" It was a whisper and a silent prayer all at once, they all shook as they heard the name said out loud.

She didn't respond but had heard her, they all thought she didn't hear Snow.

"This is where it happened didn't it, this is where I died?" She whispered it but it was heard by all of them. Snow closed her eyes as tears silently seeped out once more that night, David was standing next to her he had heard Emma as well as everyone else. They both didn't have the courage to say what needed to be said, thankful Red was the bravest she walked up to Emma with tears in her eyes and said what no one else could say.

"Yes Emma this is where you died"


	2. Blank Emma

_It was ironic knowing that Emma Swan used to be lonely and alone, but ever since she blew out that birthday candle she never regretted it once even if it lead to her death. It gave her, her parents, her son ,and her love back and soon Emma Swan the lonely orphan turned bail bonds woman wasn't lonely anymore..._

_She had all these people who now cared about her, she just wished she had this growing up. Most importantly she wished she had her parent's with her the whole time, or even at least knew why they left her. _

* * *

"I remember the very first day Emma Swan had come into this town, she rode up in her little beat up yellow bug with Henry in the passenger's seat in this exact spot where we are today. Emma touched this town and it's people in many ways, whether it was when she spoke to us on the street, at grannies, or even when we called in a complaint at the sheriff's station she was always willing to help everyone no matter what because she knew..she knew in her heart it was right" Archie was speaking in front of everyone, which was the whole town.

_They were all in chairs and black clothing, most with tissues and tear on their faces. Emma's family sat in the front row of chairs, Snow and David were crying and snow was in sobs. Henry was leaning on his father's shoulder crying into it, Neal was silently crying holing onto him. Regina and Hook held hands and sat there in their memories of Emma with saddened expressions and slight tears in their eyes._

_The dwarfs all had their hats off ad saddened faces, grumpy was crying for his god-daughter. Red and Granny were crying as well, Red cried and didn't care who saw she grieved the friend she had as Ruby and the god-daughter she had started to slowly get to know._

Snow stared at the open casket that contained her and David's daughter, she sobbed even more as she did. She tried to look away but it hurt more when she tried, Emma looked peaceful lying there in a beautiful black dress fitting her body shape well.

_Emma's hair had been done by Red and Snow, Snow had placed snow drops in her daughter's hair like she would have done when her little girl was child. It had brought many tear between the two as they did her hair,then after they were done Snow had broken down._

_David couldn't believe that Emma was dead at first, he denied it. He would say that Emma was down at the station or out-of-town but never said she was dead, until he touched her cold face. David had started crying with Snow one night after seeing Emma's body he approached her in bed and said "Our little girls gone" they held onto each other that night and cried themselves asleep._

"Little by little she came apart of our town..she became part of our family..a family she never had in her life and that is why we are here today. To honor a courageous and brave woman who died an unfair death, by a demon. For these reason I think that you all deserve the right to know exactly how she died. Emma Swan our sheriff and Savior was _taken from us by the cruelest monster_ that I am relieved to say is no more, the board of council of the town does not wish me to tell you this, but not to do say would be a cruel insult to her memory"

"The pain we all feel from this horrible loss, reminds us that even when she may not be her in person she will always be with us in our hearts and this town known as Storybrooke. We are here to not say goodbye but see you soon, to Emma Swan because we will. Thank You, I would now like to ask Emma's mother Snow to come to the stand. Snow" Archie looked to Snow knowing this was going to be the most difficult for her and David, even Neal and sadly Henry.

Snow gripped David's hand once more before bringing herself to slowly stand shakily, and walk over to the podium near the casket.

Snow breathed in and out, she looked to David than Neal then Henry her grandson the only thing she had left of her daughter.

Snow released another lone tear down her face before speaking into the microphone. "I remember the very first time I looked upon my daughter's face, she had a little tuft of blonde hair and my eyes and she was perfect. She had looked up at me and then grabbed my finger with the littlest hand with a firm grip not wanting to let go, but I knew...that I had to give her, her best chance. I just wish I could have held her in my arms longer, seen her grow up, been there for her first steps and words, been her mother and protected her from all of those bastards that ever hurt her. I always wanted what any mother wants for their child, happiness..even if it was short-lived I am happy that she got it from this amazing town and it's people here today. I will never forget her, my little baby girl..my Emma..our Emma" Snow was full on sobbing when she had finished, David had stood up quickly with tears on his own face knowing his wife wouldn't have made it back to her chair alone. _The town watched the heartbroken parent's, no judged them not one bit..they all knew they didn't deserve this especially Emma herself._

Archie had stood up to the podium once more finishing up, he had tears on his eyes behind his glasses as he spoke once more "Emma Swan was a beloved Daughter, Mother, Girlfriend, Friend, Listener, Hero, Sheriff and most of all everyone's Savior. Emma we all love you, and your memory will live on for many lifetimes to come. We dedicate the town's clock tower in her memory, for she will always be a part of this town and it's people" _They had placed a bronze plaque with her name on it saying' in loving memory of the storybrooke's Savior'._

* * *

_Everyone waited outside the hospital room with clear window's, Snow and David were looking in through the glass looking in on Whale perform an examination on Emma. Emma was dressed in a hospital light blue shirt and sweat pants sitting on the bed as Whale checked her over, Emma just stared at her parents blankly and confused._

Snow and David stared longingly towards Emma glancing at Whale's expressions as he performed the examination. The people who came with them to find Emma in the street were there plus people who saw them and heard such as the dwarfs, Henry was with Neal at the time and was told that Emma was found alive in the middle of town.

Whale wrote down things on his clip board as he finished examining Emma, Emma had said nothing since they had found her. It was like she was there but wasn't there, Emma would flinch when Whale touched her during his exam.

Whale had checked her over, they had patched up her scrapped up splintered bleeding hands; they also checked her vitals and had her hooked up to monitors. They haven't determined what had caused her hands to be like that yet, Emma had been given a bath by the staff and never complained or made a noise.

_Emma at the current moment was sitting on the hospital bed in the room staring at Snow and David and nothing else, she wasn't staring at them because they were her parents she was staring at them because she noticed these people were the only one's deeply concerned for her._

Whale scribbled down his signature on his clipboard filling out paperwork, he looked at Emma with a unbelieving relieved look which she didn't even notice. Whale then turned to look to Snow and David, Whale started to walk towards the door which caught the attention of Emma.

Emma looked at Whale leaving she saw him go outside the glass doors from the room she was in, Emma slowly stood up and walked over to the glass windows that showed outside the hospital watching the wires didn't pull as she did so. Emma watched as the sun slowly rose in the horizon, she glanced at the bright light that made her feel normal for a quick second which soon faded.

Whale went outside to speak to them, he had to after knowing what they had suffered...what they all suffered. Snow and David basically clung to him wanting to know about there not so dead daughter. Whale noticed at the sight of him out of the room the whole group who had brought Emma to the hospital rose from their chairs to listen to him all concerned and confused.

Whale noticed they formed a circle near him waiting for him to speak, and he did. "I can only go on what I found, it is a mystery to me and the staff as to how this is physically possible"

David spoke to Whale looking in through the glass door's behind the doctor as he spoke "Has she said anything about what happened?"

Whale moved his head left to right sighing before speaking to the concerned father "No, she hasn't said anything. I think you should all prepare yourselves, since certain events that have happened..the Emma that is here with us may not be the one you lost" Snow was still looking into the door of Emma's hospital room not taking her sights of her daughter as she listened to Dr. Whale, when he finished Snow reached her shaking hand and slowly opened the glass door.

She slipped into the room with David following her, Emma stood in front of the glass windows looking outside at the town. David and Snow slipped their hands together, as they walked closer to their daughter. The group stood outside the glass doors watching them.

_Emma kept staring out the window at the town noticing the sky turned blue and she could see a town and buildings._

Snow made the first move "Emma?" Snow called out in a whisper with unshed tears in her eyes, which was mirrored in David's eyes.

Emma turned around at the name, that people had been calling her. She knew it was her name, not because these people called her it..it felt right especially when the woman who looked at her with so much love and sadness when she met her said it.

Emma looked at the man and woman who stared at her like she was the most precious thing in the world, Emma was confused as to why these people stared at her like that and acting in a certain way.

_Emma didn't know what to say so she did the only thing her mind processed as a greeting, she stuck out her hand towards them._ Snow and David stared at the hand in confusion, why did she stick out her hand didn't she know who they were.

_Emma felt like she could trust these people with her life and that they meant safety, so she tried to speak._

"I..I..know..my name..is Emma..,but..who are..you?"

Snow and David's eyes teared up even more, she didn't remember them at all. Snow braved it not caring how Emma reacted she would say it.

"I'm your mom" Snow told Emma, who looked at her with confusion than realization on her face. David knew he had to say it too, or Emma wouldn't know. "and I'm your dad" Emma didn't say anything, but didn't display disbelief or anger so they waited to see what would happen.

"Hi" At this one single word David reached out and took Emma extended hand in his and pulled her into a hug towards him and Snow. They hugged her with tears on their faces, they held her in their arms. The people outside started to cry happy tears as they watched this happen.

_Emma didn't know what was happen but let her body instinctively slowly lift her arms to attempt to hug them back, which eventually happened._ Snow and David felt Emma's arms hug them back which made tear up more, they stayed hugging for a while until David pulled Snow from Emma after she had trouble letting go.

"How long do I have to be here, I don't like hospitals..a lot" Emma sad plainly not looking at them glancing around the room. "There keeping you over night for observation, then you will be discharged"

"What will happen when I'm discharged?"

David placed his hands on Snow shoulder's as they looked at their daughter, she was confused and lost. She actually needed them, unlike before. Whale was right, the Emma they lost was not the one that had returned.

"You'll come Home with us of course"

"Home?"

"Yes, Emma Home" Snow lead Emma over to the hospital bed, Emma only sat on the bed which was followed by Snow while David sat in the chair that reclined. Emma sat next to Emma trying to talk with her, she learned that Emma didn't remember anything only that her name was Emma which she didn't even remember people had called her that.

David went outside to tell the other's about Emma, that she doesn't remember anything including them. It was like she was given a fresh start, a do over.

As David was talking to the group of friends, there was a commotion starting outside in the hall coming from the reception desk and headed towards them. Very quickly Neal was moving quickly holding Henry's hand, this alerted David knowing that Neal would try to go straight in that room not knowing that she didn't remember him or anything.

David quickly made through the group as they moved for him knowing what he was doing, David quickly stopped Neal by pushing him back with a saddened frown on his face. Neal persisted he tried to get passed David and shove him away to get to Emma, Neal was pissed he had tears on his face and looked like hasn't had any sleep in a long time. He had looked the same at the funeral, he had tears streaming down his face and kept trying to get a glimpse past the people into the glass door room where Emma was.

_Henry held his father's hand, he noticed his dad and grandpa's conflict so he let go of his dad's hand after getting a glimpse of him mom part of the crowd in front to the room his mom was in. He ran up to her and she wrapped her arms around him bringing him close sniffling her tears, Henry had some tears on his face as well. His dad had received a phone call causing him to drop the phone and tell him that his mom 'Emma' was alive._

Neal pushed David as he tried to get past, David was helping Neal from freaking out Emma by rushing in there when she didn't even know who he is. Neal actually got past David, because David was exhausted and plain tired, Neal pushed past him pissed at David from keeping him from Emma. David called out to him in a pained voice "She doesn't remember anyone or anything" Neal turned around at this looking at David, Neal then his made his way quicker through the crowd, then he saw her.

She sat on that hospital bed with Snow holding one of her hands, rubbing circles upon it speaking what looked to be softly. Emma stared at her, then felt a connection someone she felt an aching for deep in her heart. Emma touched her chest then looked to the window's, there she saw a man who was staring at her with a crestfallen expression tears in his eyes, and a black box in his right hand he was fingering.

Neal breathed against the glass feeling the same feeling within his heart at that same moment, and when there eyes met he felt a flutter their telling him that she still loved him, even though she did not remember him. _It was still there and he would remind her, he smiled sadly at her knowing the fact that she was alive._

_Now he need her to fall in with him again, so he could get his Emma back._

Snow stared at Emma and Neal's small interaction, she wasn't blind everyone saw it. Snow watched as Neal then turned away from the glass doors away from the room behind the group of people outside. She soon heard small sobbing and her heart almost broke when she knew it was her grandsons cries, Henry peeked towards the room not catching the attention of Emma, but of Snow. Henry had tears on his face, then leaned into his dad as they started to walk away out of the hospital together.

David soon came in with the group who re- introduced themselves to her so she knew them from now on, they all smiled kindly at her and cried. Ruby and Grumpy hugged her, so did Regina. Killian and the rest of the dwarfs shook Emma's hand.

Later most went Home to actually sleep and not cry, some still cried but happy tears. Emma laid on the outside of the blankets on the hospital bed with Snow sitting at the foot of the bed and David sitting in the chair. Snow patted her leg gently showing a comforting sign to her daughter, Emma looked towards her in confusion wide awake.

It was night-time once more outside the hospital and town, Snow wanted to see if Emma slept. She wanted to see how she would react. "Why don't you get some sleep, aren't you tired" Snow asked her with concern studying Emma's face for any sign of something or reaction worried.

Emma shook her head at the question knowing that she couldn't sleep, she stared at the window where the black sky was visible outside.

"Why not, aren't you exhausted" Snow moved back some of Emma's hair, Emma lightly smile at the affection but then her smile returned to a straight line.

"Can't I see myself in the.." Emma mumbled to Snow who then understood why Emma was scared. Snow understood, she looked sadly to Emma's hands which were bandaged. Emma moved them slightly under the blanket, Snow gestured to them while speaking "Can I see?" Emma hesitantly took them out from under the blanket, Snow took Emma's hands in hers and looked at them.

She soon did something Emma didn't expect, she kissed her hands. Snow then placed them down holding them in her's.

"You had to crawl out of it didn't you that's why your hands are.." Emma just nodded, Snow let a tear seep out of the thought of Emma waking up alive in a coffin scared in a confined space no way out but to claw her way out for air.

Snow looked to Emma's hands, then to Emma's face with a silent promise. "It's all going to be okay, your home" Emma looked her in the eyes, for a second just like she used to and saw the truth behind her words.

Snow smiled, Emma was still in there and she was going to help her come out. If it took another twenty-eight years, she would do it. Her baby girl was alive, and she was going to be her mother more than even just lie David was going to be her father.

_It was a fresh start for all of them_


End file.
